Alvin Christmas adventure
by natefanfic
Summary: One night, Alvin gets a visit from an unexpected visitor! Santa needs Alvin's help to get all the presents to the children on Christmas Eve, but is Alvin ready to handle that kind of responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

Victory's Wonder: Hi, guys! I helped natefanfic with this story, and I really hope you all like it!

Alvin's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Los Angeles, California. Birds were singing from the tree-tops as people below were busy with their Christmas shopping and decorating their houses with beautiful Christmas lights. There was only ten days left until Christmas; however, there was only one house on the street with no lights hanging from the house.

That house belonged to Dave, who was just starting to put the lights and the rest of the Christmas decorations around his home.

The Chipmunks stared in amazement as their guardian hung the beautiful lights upon the side of their cozy little home. There was one in a red hoodie, named Alvin; one in a blue hoodie, named Simon; and one in a green hoodie, named Theodore. This was the second Christmas that the chipmunks have had with Dave, so they were still adapting to how Dave celebrated the holiday.

The three chipmunks pressed their faces against the window to watch Dave. Simon, because of his glasses, couldn't lean against the glass as much as his brothers.

Dave stood on a ladder to reach the top of the house, to hang the decorations. Simon said, "That looks kind of scary. I hope he doesn't fall.."

"Yeah," Alvin replied with a mischievous smile on his face. "I hope so, too."

Theodore looked at his brothers. "What are we going to get Dave for Christmas?"

Before Simon could answer, Alvin chimed in. "Don't worry, Theo! Santa will be coming in ten days, and he'll be bringing all of us presents!" Theodore's faced brightened with hearing the news.

"Is that true Simon?" Theodore asked with a big smile on his face.

Simon just rolled his eyes, but spoke in a different tone. "Yes, Theo. That's true."

Theodore was delighted to hear of Santa. Before he could say more, Dave came in the house. "I'm finished with putting up the Christmas lights. " All the chipmunks looked at him and smiled.

Dave smiled back. "Who wants to help me put the Christmas tree?"

Cheers of happiness came from the three young chipmunks.

Dave went to the basement and brought out the Christmas tree. He set up the tree mostly by himself, but the chipmunks did their best to join in. Because of their height and size, they couldn't how much.

"Now for the decorations?" Dave pulled a box over to him that he had gotten from the basement. Inside, it was filled with Christmas tree ornaments of every size, shape and color.

For over an hour, they spent their time hanging ornaments on the tree, spending time with each other. After, they joined around the fireplace with a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Anyone up for some Christmas songs?" Alvin asked. Even though he could be a spoilsport sometimes, he really enjoyed the time he could spend with his family. And because singing was one of their passions, he enjoyed it even more when they were able to sing together as a group.

Several Christmas songs and cups of hot chocolate later, the three chipmunks were ready for bed.

It was ten o'clock, and Dave said they needed their rest. They brushed their teeth and changed into their red, green, and blue pajamas, and went to their beds.

After Dave said his goodnight and cut out the lights, Alvin turned over and whispered, "What do guys want Santa to bring you?"

Simon chuckled. "I want new glasses."

"I want a new cookbook. I love to cook." Theodore said.

"Well, I don't want any of that for Christmas. I want a new skateboard since mine broke."

Simon laughed at his older brother. "Well if you hadn't of tried that new trick you saw on T.V., it wouldn't have gotten broken." Alvin huffed and turned away from his brothers.

It didn't take long for Simon and Theodore to fall asleep, but Alvin laid awake. Right as he started to drift off into slumber, he heard a loud noise come from the roof. Out of curiosity, Alvin got up and went down the hall into the living room. He saw nothing and at first thought it was nothing but his imagination. As he turned away, he heard a grunt and a thump. When he looked back into the living room, he saw Santa standing there in his big red suit and jolly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes. Santa Clause was standing in the middle of his living room.

Santa looked around for a moment, then saw the little chipmunk staring right at him.

He said in his jolly voice: "Ho ho ho!"

Alvin was at loss for words, but managed to choke out, "Santa! What are you doing here?"

The big man laughed and said, "Why, I need your help, of course!"

Alvin just stood in shock, unsure if what he was seeing and hearing was true. "I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming, right? I should pinch myself right now so I can wake up."

"No need for that, Alvin." Santa Clause told him. Alvin looked at him with a raised brow. "You know my name?"

Santa laughed again. "Of course I know your name! I know the names of all the little boys and girls!" Santa patted his large belly. Alvin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Santa continued: "I was working in the North Pole getting ready for Christmas, but I realized something. This year, there's a lot more children in the world that I will be delivering gifts to, and I don't know if I can do it all on my own!"

Alvin walked forward closer to Santa and crossed his arms. "This sounds weird to me. You're Santa! You shouldn't need help delivering presents! You do this every year on Christmas Eve!"

"Yes, Alvin, I know. But I told you, there's a lot more children this year than there were before."

"But why me?" Alvin asked. None of what Santa was saying made sense to Alvin. Santa was asking for his help to deliver presents for Christmas.

"I'll tell you what, Alvin." Santa began. "If you help me deliver these presents, you can tell me what you want for Christmas, and I'll give it to you. It doesn't matter what it is! Any present you want!"

Alvin got excited at hearing Santa tell him that. He could have any present he wanted if he just helped deliver the others? "Okay." Alvin smiled his goofy smile. "I'll help you."

Alvin ran to his room and slipped inside. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began writing a note that said:

"Dear Dave, Simon, and Theodore,

I'm going to go help Santa deliver presents for Christmas! I'll be back Christmas morning, so don't worry about me too much.

Love, Alvin"

He placed the note on the desk and put Simon's Chemistry book on the corner so he could be sure that they would find it. As quietly as he could, he packed several outfits into his suitcase. He grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready!" Alvin laughed. He never thought he would ever meet Santa, but now he gets to help him! "I'm ready to go to the North Pole with you!"

"Ho ho ho!" Santa bellowed with a smile.

They were up the chimney and on the sleigh in just a few minutes. Alvin bounced excitedly on the seat next to Santa. "Buckle up, Alvin!" He laughed, and the sleigh rose into the sky and darted off into the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun slowly rose up into the sky over the small town.

Simon was the first to wake from his slumber. He put one his hoodie and yawned.

He walked over to Theodore's bed and gently nudged his younger brother. Theodore rolled over and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Theo."

Theodore got out of his bed and quickly pulled on a hoodie. Both chipmunk ran to Dave's room and jumped on the bed, thinking nothing of the missing brother.

"Wake up, Dave!" Theodore yelled as he jumped on the bed next to Dave. Dave laughed and opened his eyes, but he raised up and looked around for a moment, noticing that there was no third chipmunk. "Where's Alvin, boys?"

"Well we didn't check his bed this morning, Dave." Simon pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "I can go check for him."

All three got from the bed and made their way to the boys' room. Dave pulled Alvin's blanket back only to find an empty bed. "Alvin? Alvin, where are you?"

They checked every corner of every room and searched the house the best they could, only to find that Alvin wasn't there.

Simon, however, noticed something: There was a little note sticking out from under his Chemistry book on his work desk. Simon read the letter once, then twice, unsure of whether he should laugh or be very worried at what his brother wrote.

*Meanwhile at the North Pole*

Alvin couldn't believe at the sight in front of him. There was elves, no taller than three feet tall, laughing and singing as they worked on the toys.

Alvin's smile reached his ears as he asked, "Is it like this all the time?"

Santa laughed and said, "Why yes, it is! All year, every year!"

"Santa!" Santa turned his attention to one of the elves. He held a clipboard with paper and a pen, and he wore a gold badge with the name "Ollie" written on it. "Santa, how are you going to deliver all the presents this year? You only have a limited amount of time and a lot more places to be than last year!"

"Ollie," Santa raised his chin and smiled, "I have a new helped this year." Santa turned and motioned towards Alvin. "This is Alvin Seville, and he's going to be helping me deliver all of the presents."

"A chipmunk?" Ollie asked bewildered. "A chipmunk?"

Santa raised his brow at the elf. Ollie sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. But we have more stuff we need to discuss! There's-"

"Now hold on, Ollie!" Santa stopped the elf. "Let me show Alvin to his room, and you can meet me in my office when I'm done."

Santa walked Alvin up a set of stairs and down a hallway. Alvin's room was the last bedroom on that hall, but it was directly across from Santa's.

Inside, there was a large bed in the middle of the room. White windows scattered the walls, along with various painting and pictures, a dresser, a door that seemed to go to a closet or bathroom, and Alvin thought there was a snack cart in one corner. Every item inside the bedroom had red on it somewhere, and Alvin loved it.

Alvin ran and jumped on the bed, then laid down and rested his head on one of the fluffed pillows. "I think I'm going to like it here..."

"Alvin," Santa's voice rang through the room, "Dinner will be in ten minutes. I'll have Mrs Clause bring you a plate." Santa smiled at the chipmunk, then left the room.

Dinner came soon, and Alvin felt like he had never ate so much food in his entire life. There was ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni, green beans, dinner rolls and biscuits, gravy, and many other choices scattered on the Then Mrs. Clause came with a platter of dessert and a cup of warm tea. Alvin ate the food happily, even though he felt as if it was going to come right back up. Everything was so delicious.

Alvin thanked Mrs. Clause with a smile, then he went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He quickly laid down in bed, but couldn't help but worry about his family back home. Was he ready to take on this amount of responsibility?

The last thing he heard was the clock ticking on the wall before he fell into a deep sleep...


End file.
